1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for loading cartridges into a clip of a firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the clips or magazines for rounds of ammunition for the numerous guns on the market use a spring loading mechanism. In such clips, a strong spring is mounted at the base of the clip within its body so that each successive round is ready for firing from the mouth of the clip. "Thumb busting" is the phrase used to describe what the average owner of clip fed guns must undergo each time a clip is loaded by hand. For example, the user's left thumb pushes the top cartridge down into the clip a slight distance. The upper edges of the clip prevent the top cartridge from being pushed too far into the clip. The upper edges of a clip curve inward to form the mouth which has a diameter that is slightly less than that of the cartridge. The user then takes the next cartridge in the right hand and uses it to push the nose of the bullet of the next cartridge further down into the clip. The only part of the top round in the clip that can be pushed down with the next round is the nose of the bullet because of the smaller diameter of the mouth of the clip. The top cartridge is now at a fairly sharp angle within the clip with its cup resting on the top of the clip. To finish loading the next round, one must push it at the same angle while pushing down on the spring until the next cartridge is within the body of the clip below the mouth.
Another difficulty with hand loading is that the last one-third of the shells become progressively harder to load as the spring become fully compressed. Pistols commonly have clips of about 10 to about 16 rounds. Clips for rifles and automatic guns have from about 20 up to 50 rounds. The spring resistance for a 16 round clip is quite strong. The larger clips for rifles and automatic guns are even harder to load as they approach their capacity. As a consequence, a number of tools for loading such clips by hand are readily available.
The clip loading tools presently in use are rather large and bulky. The prior art tools all tend to be approximately the size of the clip itself. The added weight and size of the prior art designs of clip loading tools make them inconvenient to carry as well as to use. Loose ammunition, i.e., ammunition that has not been loaded into a clip, is easier to carry to the practice range and has less bulk and weight than "clipped" ammunition. For the gun hobbyist, hunter or law enforcement personnel, a clip loading tool that can be easily carried in a pocket or on a gun belt saves time at the practice range. In addition, such a clip tool enables one to carry more ammunition on the belt and to carry less clips. This results in a savings of money for owners of clip fed pistols and rifles.
One example of such prior art clip loading tools is U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,902, issued Dec. 26, 1989. This patent discloses and claims a gun magazine loader which fits over a magazine and has approximately the same bulk and weight as the magazine.
These prior art clip loading tools are designed to load only one or two caliber cartridges and are usually restricted to loading a limited range of brands and models of guns. The smallest clip tool of the prior art designs is limited to loading 9 mm and 40 caliber ammunition; see a catalogue listing for an HKS Magazine Speed Loader. The most common clip loaders on the market load one or two guns and only one or two calibers of ammunition. The SaFariland.TM. loader fits 30 to 40 guns clips, but can only load two calibers of ammunition. One can choose from hundreds of models and makes of clip fed guns. There are numerous clip fed hunting rifles in bolt action, lever action and pump action which all use clips. Some of the semi-automatic hunting rifles are clip fed, but clip tools are designed for only a few of them. Because of this great variety of models and makes of clip fed guns and ammunition, there is a need for a clip tool which can be used for all of the ones in the gun owner's collection.
3. Advantages of the Present Invention
The clip loading device of the present invention has the following advantages over those of the prior art:
(a) To create a practical, small and non-complex loading tool having an aesthetically pleasing design. PA1 (b) To create a loading tool which is very easy to carry. PA1 (c) To provide a tool that can be used to load clips for clip fed guns of all models, makes and calibers of ammunition.